


for him.

by Frozen_Ramen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst probably, Anxiety, Artist Keith (Voltron), Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enjoy!, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, For Him by Troye Sivan, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Intimacy, Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), More tags later, Mutual Pining, OKAY ENOUGH TAGS, Oblivious, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Sorry my smut is horrible, Texting, Troye Sivan References, cute fluff, for him., mutual idiots, non-binary Pidge, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Ramen/pseuds/Frozen_Ramen
Summary: You don't have to say I love you to say I love youForget all the shooting stars and all the silver moonsWe've been making shades of purple out of red and blueSickeningly sweet like honey, don't need moneyAll I need is youA klance fic based on the song "for him." by Troye Sivan.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "for him." by Troye Sivan because I thought it fit Klance so great and I could find no other fic with this idea so yeah. The first few chapters are building up to the actual song since I felt like it would be too adrupt to start it off where the song starts. Basically all the background and them starting the song, I tried to follow the song as closely as I could. I hope you enjoy it!! Also this my first fic so I am so sorry if it sucks, please any type of constructive criticism is welcomed.

“I told you not to wait to take this elective; you should have just done it at the beginning of our first year with me.” Lance didn’t want to admit it, but Pidge was right, he should have just taken it earlier. Now he had to quickly find an elective class that was easy enough to pass without putting too much attention to it, and that fits his schedule. “How was I supposed to know that Allura would be giving us internships next year!” Lance said as he skimmed all the remaining classes that were still open. Pidge just shook their head in silence and went back to whatever it was they were doing on their phone. Lance could feel the anxiety boiling up as he continued to search to try to find a class that could work with his schedule. He was just about to give up when he found an art class that he could manage, without hesitating he clicked on it and signed up. A sigh of relief left his lips as he leaned back in his desk chair. “I’m assuming you found a class?” Pidge said without looking up from their phone. Lance just made what could be close to an affirming sound and shut his laptop.

Lance is usually on top of his things, especially regarding his education, but this was unexpected. He had one more elective he needed to take, but he was not expecting their graduate student mentor Allura to help them get internships so early. So now, Lance was scrambling to get his last elective in before classes closed for school. “So, what did you end up taking?” Pidge said, getting up from their spot on the couch, moving towards the kitchen. “Some art class, I don’t even understand art! It’s too metaphorical for me!” Lance said as he waved his arms in the air dramatically. Pidge snorted from inside the fridge while grabbing some milk to go along with their cookies on the table. Just as they were closing the fridge, the front door opened. Lance stretched his neck to look over in the direction of the door, “Hey Hunky, how’d your shift at the bakery go?” A big sigh came from Hunk’s mouth, “If you’re talking about Shay no, I didn’t talk to her.” Lance walks over to give him a big hug, which Hunk accepts wholeheartedly, “It’s okay, buddy, maybe you’ll have a class with her this semester?” Lance says as he brings Hunk to the couch. “I highly doubt it; she studies rocks I study space and engineering. What do those have in common?!” Hunk says as he lets Lance flop him onto the couch. “Well, you do have that one GE course left that you’re taking right?” Pidge says, emerging from the kitchen with a cookie in their hand. Lance makes an astonished face, “Wow, Pidge, who knew you could be supportive!” Pidge just gives him an eye-roll and continues to eat their cookie. Hunk just nods and smiles more to himself as he gets up from the couch, “I hope Pidge is right, but as much as I love to talk about my love life, I need to go to bed because …” Lance jumps up and immediately cuts him off, “Nope, we do not mention the “s” word here, that is forbidden.” Pidge gets up from the couch already with their things in hand, “Lance, you have a 9 am tomorrow, stop being in denial.” They give a wave goodbye to Hunk and walk out of the apartment with Lance groaning behind. He was not excited to start school again.

Lance wakes up to his first alarm clock to his surprise; he was determined to have all the time he needed to look suitable for his comeback to school. He somehow still managed to be running out of the house with a waffle in his mouth and his shoe untied. He got to his class right on time, sure he didn’t get the chance to scope out the hotties, but he was just happy he didn’t get there late.

His class was short since his professor just went through the syllabus and assigned a reading Lance knew he was going to forget to do. Campus was much more crowded by the time he had gotten out, it was around 10:00, and most college students don’t like to take early classes. Lance didn’t mind the morning classes since he could just get them out of the way, but it took him forever to get up and ready. He went towards the coffee shop on campus to meet Pidge for their next class, unlike Lance, Pidge was no fan of anything done remotely early. Lance made it to the shop only to find a line already formed, he got in line and took out his phone to put a couple of reminders when someone stepped in front of him. He immediately looked up to find a guy in a leather jacket and a bad haircut standing there. “Hey bud, I know you want your coffee, but there is a line,” Lance said to the mop of hair he was staring at. The guy turned back and said, “Maybe you should be paying attention and keep the line moving.” then he turned right back around. Lance was about to open his mouth to say something equally rude, but the line moved up, and he went up to the register. Lance was more than capable of causing a scene and trying to cut back in front, but it was the first day, and he knew Pidge would not be happy with him being late, so he decided to let it slide.

“He was such a dick! Like excuse me mullet, but there is a thing called manners! How dare he just cut in front of me, a simple tap on my shoulder would’ve sufficed!” Lance went on and ranted to Pidge about his earlier encounter. Pidge just nodded when needed and listened to Lance rant for the 500th time. This was a regular thing for Pidge and Hunk, whether it was in person or over text Lance always managed to find something to rant about. They finally arrived to their class after what seemed like forever and found seats in a decent spot.

Once Lance was done with his day, he decided to call his twin Rachel, see if she wasn’t too busy with school.  
“Hey hermana, you free?”  
“Hey hermano, yeah just finished class. Had something in mind?”  
“Hunk told me about this new bakery, and I wanted to try it out, come with me please!”  
“Depends you paying?”  
Lance rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh, “Yes, I’m paying.”  
“Yay! Okay, pick me up in 10?”  
“You’re lucky you’re my favorite twin.”  
Rachel’s laugh could be heard through the phone, “Love you too!”  
Lance was glad his family was so close; he wouldn’t know what to do without them.

Lance went to go pick his sister up and take them to the bakery. Hunk had been talking about it since it opened, he’d make sure to bring him back something. As they arrived, Lance spotted a cute table outside for them sit at, such a perfect photo op. They grabbed their pastries, and as soon as they sat down, Lance began to take pictures. “Rachel, no! You have to wait until I take the picture!” Lance yelled as he tried to take a picture. Rachel put her pastry down and rolled her eyes. Once Lance finished taking his pictures, Rachel took almost the whole pastry in her mouth. “Didn’t mom tell you to eat like a lady.” Lance sneered as he put his phone away. Rachel talked with her mouth full, “My mama isn’t here right now.” They laughed and talked about their day when Lance started his rants again, “He had a mullet Rach, a mullet! Like who even wears that type of hairstyle today? What is this the 80s?” Rachel laughed at his brother’s hand movements trying to explain his hair. “See I am a good child, I let his comment go, and I keep my mouth shut.” “Wow, what a rare occasion where you stopped talking.” Lance made a wounded gesture and tried to look pained as Rachel laughed; she almost fell out of her chair.

Lance had come back home to Hunk in the kitchen, eating what seemed like freshly baked brownies. “Hunk, my man, your baking is going to be the death of me,” Lance said as he reached for a piece. “Hey, no one is forcing you.” Hunk raised his arms as he walked away from the table. “I brought you some muffins from that new bakery you kept talking about,” Lance said as he tossed the paper bag on the table. “Lance, may I have your hand in holy matrimony?” Hunk said as he turned to him and quickly grabbed one of the muffins. “Oh, Hunk, of course! I already have the wedding plans.” They laughed and talked about their day till they eventually started getting ready for bed.

Lance was on a roll; he woke up on his first alarm and even ate breakfast with Hunk. Granted, it was not as early, but he still counted it as a win. He only had two classes today, which was a blessing, but one was his elective art class. It’s not that he hated art; he just didn’t understand it, besides he’d much rather be spending his time doing anything else. His first-class came and went with a flash, and now his art class. He walked in and was surprised to see most of the seats already taken. He found a place more towards the front and sat before anyone could take it. It wasn’t till a couple of minutes later that someone sat next to the left of him. Lance would like to think he is a very social person, so he turned to say hi to his neighbor, might as well make friends in this class to pass the time. He turned only to find the same mop of hair from the day before.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda slow and super short! But I felt that I needed to give some background before jumping in! I promise it will pick up :)


	2. Chapter 2

The same mop of hair, the same leather jacket, the same rude aura. Dammit, Lance had to find a new seat quick, just as he started to look around, he realized the seats around him were full, and the professor started getting his materials out. He did not want to spend the next hour and a half sitting next to this rude guy; maybe he wouldn’t notice him? Sadly, luck was not on his side. The professor passed a paper everyone had to sign, as it got closer and closer Lance was ready to deal with his rudeness and already coming up with several situations/comebacks in his head he handed the paper over and … nothing. He simply passed the paper to Lance and put his attention back to the front.

“Is he doing this on purpose?! He basically pretended not to see me! It’s like he completely ignored me! What a douche!” Pidge just rolled their eyes and continued to eat their sandwich. “Buddy not to be that person, but maybe it just wasn’t that big of a deal?” Hunk tried to be the reasonable one. “Wow, the drama queen made it all up? Shocker.” Pidge said, trying to hide a fit of laugher. Lance glared at Pidge, “I’ll tell Matt what actually happened to his missing controller.” Pidge looked at Lance with a sinister smile, “I’ll tell Shiro what you really thought of him the first time I showed you a picture.” For a moment, all was silent with Hunk in-between the two stares. “Fine, touché.”, said Lance stretching out his arm to meet Pidges’.

The rest of the week went by quickly until his art class came along again. Lance was determined he’d talk to mullet (the nickname that he had earned due to his horrendous hairstyle) and get an apology from him for being so rude. He sat down again in the same spot, and a few minutes later came mullet. He turned and said, “Hey, remember me?”. Mullet turned towards him and looked him up and down. Lance felt a bit sheepish with those dark violet eyes staring at him. Only to pulled back to reality when he shook his head, “Sorry?” was his response. Lance was dumbfounded, “I’m the guy who you cut in front at the coffee shop.” It took a while for mullet to respond, but then responded with a serious face, “You should have been paying attention.” He turned away and started getting his materials out. 

“I swear Pidge; he is my mortal enemy. He is doing this on purpose just to piss me off!” Lance said as they were both walking back to his apartment. “So, when are you going to ask him out?” Pidge said, not looking up from their phone once. Lance stopped in his tracks, “Excuse me! Him? Never! Pidge, I’m complaining about him about how horrible he is!” Pidge turned around to face Lance, “You never stop talking about him, it’s like when you have a crush.” Lance had nothing to say to that. Pidge smirked from her phone screen, knowing they were right. “Whatever! Hunk is waiting for us, let's go!” Lance said as he dragged them the rest of the way.

Once the weekend came along, he had forgotten entirely about the mullet predicament; that is, until Pidge decided to tell Matt all about Lance’s ‘crush.’ “Do you even know his name?” Matt said to Lance while playing Mario Cart with Pidge. As Lance was going to open his mouth, he realized he did, in fact, not know his name. “I don’t want to learn his name; he is rude and has a mullet.” Matt chuckled as he fell off the map of Rainbow Road, “Lance, I think you have a thing for mullets.” Pidge cackled as they finished in first place and put down their controller. “I am leaving and going with Hunk because he is the only friend who appreciates and loves me,” Lance said as he lightly stomped to the kitchen to find Hunk leaving the laughing siblings behind. 

Tuesday came around, and Lance was not looking forward to seeing mullet again, he thought about moving seats, but he didn’t want to steal someone’s seat. He got to class and just decided he would ignore him and maybe pay attention to class this time. As the professor walked in, he was relieved to see the seat next to him empty. Class began, and the professor was talking something about watercolor when a girl sat next to him. Lance looked over to see and saw this super cute girl with blonde hair. Time to bring out the big guns, “Hey the name’s Lance.”, he said as he held out his hand. She took it and responded, “Hi, my name is Nyma. It’s nice to meet you.” He wanted to talk to her more, but the professor starting going on about this upcoming project, and he decided his flirting could wait till after class.

“Guess who has two thumbs and just got a cute girl’s number!” Lance yelled as he opened the door to his apartment. “That’s a tough one,” Pidge said from the couch. “Me, that’s right, her name is Nyma, and she is amazing,” Lance said, trying to ignore Pidge’s sarcastic remark. “That’s great, buddy! I’m happy for you!” Hunk said from the kitchen, possibly cooking something. He always cooked when he was stressed or had something on his mind; Lance made a mental note to ask him about it later. “Where did you meet this amazing woman,” Pidge said as they were typing on their computer. “She is in my art class, and she sat right next to me. We have this art project coming up, and I hope we get paired together so I can make a move on her.” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows. Lance hasn’t had a significant other for a while, and he was getting kind of lonely, not that he would ever tell his friends this. He decided to text Nyma and see if she wanted to meet before their next class, maybe then he wouldn’t have to sit next to mullet.

It was now Thursday and mullet was actually there before Lance, but Lance just walked to his seat and tried not to make eye contact. Today the professor was going more in-depth about this project that he had to start soon. Lance was writing some important dates down when he saw mullet doodling in his notebook. He was in this class because he needed a last elective credit, but looking at mullet’s page, he realized he is a really good drawer. The page was filled with doodles of blades, lions, flowers, space, and everything in-between. “Can I help you with something?” “Huh?” Lance didn’t realize mullet caught him staring at his page. “I said, can I help you with something?” He didn’t know what to respond, but thankfully the professor made an announcement that got their attention. “I know this isn’t high school anymore, but you’re going to be working with a partner. Partners mean less work for me to grade so, I’ll choose them randomly and let you all know by the end of the class next week so you can get together and start collaborating.” Lance returned his eyes to the front and decided to keep them there.

The weekend once again came, but this time there was actual work to be done, so they all decided to meet at the library. Pidge was on their computer with their headphones on, Hunk was trying to catch up on some reading, and Lance was trying to focus on his work but he just couldn’t. His mind was everywhere; he had always had a hard time focusing, but lately it’s been getting worse. He looked around the library as he stretched when he was a familiar head of hair. Ugh, not him.  
“Psst Hunk.”  
“Mhm?”  
“Hunk!”  
Lance yelled quietly as he slightly kicked his friend in the leg.  
“Ouch, what Lance?”  
“It’s him! That’s mullet!” Lance discreetly pointed in the direction of where he was.  
“Oh. He doesn’t look like total douche.”  
“That’s because you haven’t talked to him.”  
“What are you guys gossiping about?” Pidge asked, taking off their headphones.  
“That’s the mullet guy Lance doesn’t like.” Hunk responds while nodding in the direction he’s in. Pidge looks around and spots him; their face instantly goes into a smile. “The one over there? With the fingerless gloves?”  
“Yeah, that’s him! Also, who wears fingerless gloves? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?” Lance says mostly to Hunk as stares at mullet getting some books. Pidge looked like they were trying not to break out in laughter. Lance was seriously confused. “What’s with the face Pidge?”  
“Oh, I’d recognize that emo nerd anywhere.”, they said more to themselves, “Hey Keith!” Hunk and Lance look at each other with confusion until mullet turns around and looks right at them. “Mullet’s name is Keith?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am so sorry for any grammatical errors, I try my best >n<

Keith, aka mullet, started walking towards them, and Lance was just about to have a heart attack. “You know him?!” Lance asked as he covered his face with his hands. “Yeah, he’s Shiro’s brother,” Pidge said as they closed their laptop and put their headphones on top. “He’s WHAT?!” Keith had arrived at the table and was giving Lance a strange look. “Any louder and you’ll get kicked out.” Lance looked over, “Well, I wouldn’t want to be rude to anyone, now would I?” “Ugh, Lance, not now.” Pidge rubbed their temples as they looked over at Lance. “What are you talking about? Are you still mad that I cut you in line?” Keith asked, starting to look a little mad. “So, you do admit that you cut me in line! That was rude, and I deserve an apology!” “That was like three weeks ago? You still haven’t gotten over that?” “No, because, as I said, I deserve an apology.” Pidge cut in, “Lance; it really wasn’t that big of a deal.” “I was raised by my momma to have good manners! Didn’t your mom teach you any?” There was a moment of silence before Keith responded with much more bite to his words than earlier. “Some people don’t have the same luxury as you do, okay? But obviously, your ‘momma’ didn’t teach you very well, seeing how you turned out.” Ouch, that one hurt. There was another moment of silence, this time much longer. Lance got up from his seat and stood right in front of him, “I don’t like your stupid fingerless gloves and your ugly mullet.” He grabbed his things and stomped out of the library.

Lance was a very emotional person, and he didn’t want to cry, but Keith was so infuriating, how could Pidge even speak to someone like that! Lance stormed into his apartment and yelled into his pillow. How could someone be so frustrating and dismissive of people and their feelings? After a couple more minutes of aggressively hugging his pillow and mumbling to himself, he decided that this wasn’t good for his skin, and he needed a face mask. He went over to his cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed a “Refreshing Aloe Soothing Hydration Sheet Mask,” he was about to put it on when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Hey, buddy, you all good in there?” It was Hunk. Lance grunted a noise of approval when Hunk opened the door. “Facemask worthy moment?” Lance put on the facemask and nodded. “Mind if I join?” This instantly brought a smile to Lance’s face.

“I knew something was on your mind! So you do have a class with Shay! That’s great, do you sit next to her? Do you talk to her? Asked her to lunch yet?” Lance was firing questions after they both decided not to talk about the library incident. “Hang on Casanova, not all of us are naturals at flirting.” Lance gave a smirk and brought his hand up to his chin, “I know I know, it’s a god-given talent.” Hunk chuckled and continued, “To answer your questions, yes, I sit next to her, I kind of talk to her, and no, I have not taken her out to lunch.” There was the sound of a door opening, and closing then steps going down the hallway. “Nice one, La- what are you guys doing on the floor?” It was Pidge, staring at them from the doorway. When they first got this apartment, they knew Pidge would be over often, so they decided just to give them a spare key; they use that key to their advantage. Once they decided they wanted ice cream at 3 in the morning and almost gave Lance a heart attack when he found them on the kitchen floor with a tub of ice cream in their arms.

“Isn’t it obvious? We are eliminating all the negative vibes in our lives,” Lance said as he kept his eyes up, looking at his ceiling full of glow in the dark stickers. “Hunk, I thought you came here to talk to him, not rename all the stars on his ceiling.” Pidge crossed their arms as they took a step inside. “Well… we decided we’d talk about it later. After our facemasks and pastry binge.” Hunk responded, sitting up and looking over at them. “If you want to enter, you must leave all negative energy outside and not speak about who-shall-not-be-named.” Lance cut in before Pidge had time to answer. Pidge was about to say something in protest but decided it was too much work, and they would rather lay there and eat pastries instead. Pidge walked in and put next to Hunk; Lance was finally at peace, enjoying the company of his friends. “I’ll let this one slide only because we have class tomorrow, and I need energy for this rest of the week,” Pidge said as they closed their eyes. Ugh, Lance was not ready to start his week again.

Monday went by fine, if anything a little too ‘fine.’ Lance got to his class early and even got to chat up this cute girl before class. He had gotten a free coffee since the barista messed up his order, and Lance was such a gentleman about it, and he even got a passing grade on a pop quiz he had. “This is too sus; everything is going too good! I never have this good of luck.” “Don’t be ridiculous Lance; you’re just having a good day.” Lance had bumped into Allura in-between classes, and he had to tell her about what was happening. “No no no, last time I had a ‘good day’ was in middle school. My whole family came over, and we planned to go to an amusement park the next day, and guess what, I broke my leg!” “Okay, first of all, that was just a coincidence, and second, weren’t you trying to show off how high you can climb a tree?” “That’s not important; what matters here is that something bad is bound to happen.”

Tuesday came around, and Lance was trying not to think about how he had to go to his art class, he really didn’t want to see Keith. Once he sat down he texted Pidge to keep himself distracted.

**-GrEmLiN-**

What if I just skip?

If you’re talking about your art class don’t do it

It’s only one day!

He could practically see their eyes rolling through the screen.

You’re the one who insulted him first

I did no such thing!

I thought you said we weren’t talking about it

WE ARENT

It was at this time that the professor had started to set their materials out and began class. No sign of Keith so that was good Just as Lance was about to relax the professor said the most horrifying words, “So I’m going to project the groups for the project on the board, please look for your name and try to get in contact with your partner outside of class.” Lance looked up at the white board as the projection slowly got brighter. _Lance McClain, Lance McClain, Lance McClain_ … There it was in big black letters, _Lance McClain – Keith Kogane._ He knew he couldn’t have just one good day.


	4. Chapter 4

“BWAHAHAHA” “Pidge it’s not funny.” Lance was laying on his bed face down as he tried to drown out Pidge’s laughter. “No, you’re right. It’s HILARIOUS.” They continued to laugh as Hunk walked in and sat at the foot of Lance’s bed. “It’s not that bad, you guys are just partners. You just have to get this project done then you won’t have to talk to him.” He said as he rubbed Lance’s back. Lance groaned so loud he wondered if the neighbors could hear. “I don’t even have his number and I really _really_ don’t want to be his partner. I dislike him, he dislikes me. Our feelings are mutual.” He rolled onto Hunk’s lap and let him play with his hair. “It’s just one project, you could get it done in like 2 days if you tired really hard.” Lance knew Hunk was trying to make him feel better, but Lance just didn’t know how he was supposed to be partners with someone when they clearly didn’t see eye to eye on _anything_. “Yeah, if he cooperates with me.” Pidge’s laugh had now turned into a small chuckle, “Lance you don’t even know him and you always say that first impressions are the most important, yet you insulted him upon meeting.” “He cut in front of me and insulted me first!”, Lance said as sat up and nearly hit his head with Hunk’s. Pidge let out a sigh of frustration, “I have his number, do you want it?”. “Oh yeah. You never told us how you know him!”, Lance said as he reached for his phone. “I would have but someone decided to throw insults and leave.” Pidge crossed their arms as they passed their phone to Lance with Keith’s contact info on it. _Keef?_ “Where did Keef come from?” Lance said as he inputted the digits in his phone. “He’s a childhood friend, I basically grew up with him. We were neighbors for years, Matt and Shiro became super close so obviously so did Keith and I. Keith moved away about the same time I meet you guys junior year at Garrison High.” “Okay, where does Keef come in?” Lance asked once he gave Pidge their phone back. “Well when I was a baby, I couldn’t say Keith so I called him Keef and it just stuck.” “Wait, at the library you said he’s Shiro’s brother? Like our Shiro, the beefcake?” Pidge rolled her eyes, “Yes Lance the ‘beefcake’.” “How come we’ve never met him then?” Lance’s interest was now peaked. “Well he recently just moved back with Shiro and not everyone is as social as you. He doesn’t really talk to anyone and he doesn’t go to any social events. Speaking of social events, are we going to the frat party next week?” Lance’s eyes immediately brighten up, “Of course! I’m going to need a drink after all the ‘Keith time’ I will have this week.”

**-Keith-**

(10:28pm)

Hey, it’s Lance. Pidge’s friend? They gave me your number.

We have a project in art class and we got paired up

so if you have any ideas or want to meet up?

**(10:52)**

**Keith – We can just text our ideas**

Wow rude okay, Lance was just trying to get this done and Keith was not making it easy for him.

(10:54)

Okay. Well we have to choose an art technique, have any in mind?

**(11:01)**

**No**

Just breathe Lance, just choose one and get this over with. Lance looked at his notes and the first to come up was watercolor.

(11:07)

We can do watercolor. It doesn’t seem to hard.

**(11:10)**

**Okay**

Seriously?! Keith was starting to get on his nerves.

(11:13)

Okay well have any ideas?

Something that doesn’t consist of one syllable

**(11:20)**

**This project isn’t due for a while why are you in such a rush**

(11:23)

Because I am a very busy man and I just want to get this out of the way

**(11:26)**

**Too busy for school work?**

(11:29)

Yes!

This project is like the least of my problems right now.

What do you know about me anyways?

**(11:32)**

**No need to get defensive it was just a question**

Him? Defensive? Lance was too tired for this he was going to go to bed. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t stop thinking about how he left Keith get the last word, he had to say something.

(11:57)

I’m not defensive you’re defensive!

Wasn’t his best, but he had no better ideas. Maybe he should’ve asked Hunk for a better comeback.

**(12:00)**

**Good one**

(12:03)

It was!

Why are you awake?

**(12:06)**

**I can ask u the same question**

(12:07)

I am a busy man remember? I have many things to do

**(12:08)**

**Even at 12 at night?**

(12:09)

Yes even at 12 at night

**(12:11)**

**Okay**

(12:12)

Why do you do that

Lance didn’t know what possessed him to actually ask and keep this conversation going, but he was curious as to why Keith was always so rude.

**(12:14)**

**Do what**

(12:15)

Type like one-word answers

Like I know we aren’t friends but you could at least act like you’re interested

**(12:16)**

**I don’t text so**

(12:16)

Okay and??

**(12:17)**

**I don’t type much, only what is needed**

(12:18)

That can come off as rude you know

**(12:18)**

**Shocking that you know what rude is after what happened at the library**

(12:18)

I’m still waiting for an apology for cutting in line

**(12:19)**

**Why**

(12:19)

Because that was r00d with a capital R

**(12:20)**

**You didn’t capitalize the r**

(12:20)

That’s not the point! The point is you’re a rude person and I don’t like you

**(12:21)**

**Then why are you talking to me**

(12:21)

Hm you’re right

Goodnight!

**(12:22)**

**Goodnight**

(12:22)

I didn’t mean that in a nice way btw

**(12:23)**

**I thought so**

(12:23)

Okay well goodnight >:(

Lance did not wake up on his first alarm, but he still somehow made it on time. He checked his phone as the professor started the class and saw a meme from Pidge. He should probably text Keith to get an idea, he still just wanted to get this project done.

**-Mullet >:(-**

(9:02am)

Since you don’t want to meet you’re going to get spammed from me

So we need ideas

Literally anything it could be a farm even

The professor started up class and he put his phone away so he wouldn’t get distracted. Despite him being a complete procrastinator, he actually loved his major. Space was the most interesting thing in the world to him. How so much has been discovered yet there was still so much left to see, to imagine. It fascinated him how something could be so empty yet so full. Then it hit him.

(9:10am)

Let’s do space

**(10:28)**

**Yeah I like space**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Mullet >:(-**

(3:34)

AN EPIC SPACE BATTLE BETWEEN ALIENS AND PEOPLE

**(3:36)**

**No**

(3:39)

What why not >:(

**(3:41)**

**Because**

(3:42)

Wow good reason

You should be on the debate team

I’m sure you would be a valuable asset

**(3:47)**

**We are not doing a space fight**

(3:48)

We are not going to get anywhere if you keep putting down all my ideas

Why don’t you come up with something!

I came up with space!

**(3:51)**

**Watercolor is good for getting different textures, blending colors, and it is easier to build layers because it’s dries thin so we could use that to our advantage**

**Besides isn’t that what the project is about to know how to use our art technique**

(3:56)

Wow

That’s the most you’ve typed

You got a soft spot for art mullet? :3c

**(3:58)**

**Mullet?**

(4:00)

Yeah mullet, because that’s what that mop on your head is called

**(4:03)**

**It’s not a mullet**

(4:05)

Yes it is!

Ask anyone I guarantee you

(4:12)

You asked didn’t you

**(4:15)**

**Whatever**

**It’s not that long**

(4:17)

Oh poor kid in denial

**(4:19)**

**I’m not a kid??**

**Weren’t we talking about the project?**

(4:21)

Well we can’t agree on anything

BUT because I am such a gentleman I will compromise with you

Stubborn ass

**(4:22)**

**And you call me rude**

(4:23)

You are >:(

ANyways why don’t we do like an exploding star? Blue star dust everywhere

It is an epic explosion but also artsy

**(4:25)**

**Red**

(4:25)

What?

**(4:26)**

**I like red star dust**

(4:29)

Oh okay

We can have both and mix it into purple!

When do you want to start working on it?

**(4:34)**

**After class tomorrow**

(4:35)

Okay sure

For once in weeks Lance was not dreading his art class. He arrived earlier than expected and stayed outside looking at memes Pidge had sent. He was actually looking forward to getting to show his love for space in a different format. He walked in and sat in his usual spot and started doodling, he had a million different ideas on how this could go. He was so into his drawings, if you could even call them that, that he didn’t notice when Keith sat down. That was until he heard “What’s that supposed to be?”, Lance turned and saw Keith looking down at his doodles. “Well, nice to see you too.” He said as he rolled his eyes and closed his notebook. The professor had started to set up the projector and Lance decided he didn’t want to talk to Keith more than he had to. “They were planets if you have to know.” Lance whispered not turning to meet his eyes.

“So, did you want to go somewhere or ?” Lance asked as he got bag from his chair. “We could just go to the library to sketch something up.” Keith answered grabbing his backpack from the floor. “Okay, sure.” They made their way to the library and found an empty table near the back. They sat down and started to get all their things out. Lance brought out his notebook that had all his notes from class and Keith brought out an oversized journal which Lance could only see as a sketch pad. “We have the colors, but what type of star did you want to do? A dwarf star, a supergiant, oh what type of collision did you want?” Lance kept rambling, till he noticed Keith staring. “Uh, space is kind of my thing.” Lance felt a slow heat rise up to his ears. “It’s fine, I get it.” Keith said nonchalantly. “We could be technical, but I’m sure the professor wouldn’t care, so maybe stick to the art aspect.” Lance felt some type of anger, he didn’t appreciate his ideas being disregarded like that, maybe he was being overdramatic but he already didn’t like the situation he was in. “We don’t have to be technical; I was just saying having an idea of what this should look like would help.” Lance stated with some bite to his words. “I’m just saying that this is an art course not astronomy. We should focus on the art” Keith said with just as much bite. “Well _I’m_ just saying it would be easier than going in blind!” Lance said raising his voice a little. Right as Keith was about to answer a student came around and shushed them, Lance hadn’t realized their little argument had gotten some attention. At that moment Keith grabbed his things and started to leave. “Hey! Where are you going, we haven’t even started?!” Lance said getting up, frustration written all over his face. Keith didn’t answer, he just got up and left. What a dick move.

“Hunk that’s it I am dropping out of the class.” Lance said as he nibbled on a pastelito, his favorite. Lance usually went to Hunk when he needed some compassion, since Pidge couldn’t be compassionate to save their life. “Come on Lance, it’s just one project. You need these credits if you want to do the internship next year. Open the oven door for me?” Hunk said as he grabbed a tray with some type of pastry on it. Lance loved to visit Hunk at work, he always got free goodies and was allowed to hang out in the back since him and the owner Coran got along. “I know I know, I just don’t get along with him. We are rivals! He is the dark side and I” Lance jumped up from his seat and put his hand up to his chest “the good side.” Hunk chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I just want to get this project over with, I have so many other responsibilities to deal with and I just can’t deal with Keith adding to it.” He said as he opened the oven door for Hunk. “Speaking of that, have you had any attacks lately? It’s been awhile since I’ve helped you with one.” Hunk said as he closed the oven door. Lance doesn’t usually like to burden people with his insecurities, but Hunk just so happened to be there when Lance was going through an anxiety attack, so he found out the hard way. “No, I haven’t had any, having a summer job instead of one during school has really helped me a lot. But you know, I’m not holding my breath or anything.” Hunk’s face was dripping in concern, he turned over to Lance and gave him a giant bear hug. “Hunk if you weren’t straight, I would’ve married you by now.” Hunk just chuckled, “If I was attracted to guys I would’ve proposed to you a long time ago.” Lance felt his eyes watering, Hunk always knew how to make his day better.

Wednesday came around and his classes were starting to really pile up on him, he started to feel the anxiety well up in him. He had tests coming up soon and assignments that were due by the end of the week. He decided to video call his mom after he showered and did his nightly routine.

“Hey mama”

“Lancito! It’s so good to hear from you.”

She always had to sweetest smile, even through a phone screen.

“Aye mama, it hasn’t been that long.”

“But I miss my boy.”

“I miss you too mama”

“How is school going? Good grades I’m hoping?”

“It’s been really stressful actually. I have a couple tests coming up in a few weeks, and some assignments due by the end of the week. I don’t want to do bad on anything because then it’ll just hurt my grade and-”

“Mijo, it’s okay. Don’t worry, you are very smart. Look how far you’ve come, I believe in you bebe.”

“Thanks mom.”

Lance and his mom kept talking till eventually his mom had to go and start wrangling the kids for dinner. He was glad to have such a supportive mom, she was always on his side and always knew what to say. No wonder her and Hunk get along so well.

Lance trudged to his first class on Thursday and usually he’d be excited for it, but he was already tired and done with the week. He walked in and saw none other than Shiro, ironic. “Hey Shiro, what you doing here man?” Lance said as he walked into the classroom. “Oh hey Lance, I just came to drop off some coffee for Adam.” He said pulling Lance into a side hug. Shiro was Lance’s dream man, he was absolutely gorgeous, incredibly smart, and those arms … he could die. Sadly, he was _way_ out of Lance’s league but he had learned to accept it. “That’s sweet of you, where is he?” Adam was the teacher’s graduate student aid, he was actually really helpful and a good friend. “He went to go get- ah there he is!” Shiro said as he turned to the doorway. Standing under it was Adam and none other than Keith. His expression must have went sour because Shiro cleared his throat and said “Do you two know each other already?” “Sadly, yes.” Lance said before Keith could answer.


	6. Chapter 6

“This again?” Keith snapped, sitting on Adam’s desk in the front of the classroom. “What do you mean?! You literally cut me in line and then didn’t apologize for it, this was _your_ doing!” Lance was trying not to get too infuriated, especially since class was a couple minutes away from starting. “Keith you can’t be such a hothead all the time.” Shiro said, running a hand through his hair. Lance, trying to hide his shit eating grin, heard Adam’s amused chuckle—revealing he didn’t do a very good job. “Hothead? He’s the one that didn’t move!” Keith blurted out, sticking a hand outward towards Lance. “Have I not taught you anything about patience?” “Yeah, yeah patience yields focus.” Keith leered, rolling his eyes, with a tone that didn’t seem to have much sass behind it. “Sorry Lance, he’s still a child.” Shiro remarked, facing Lance. “Not surprising.” Lance mumbled, looking Keith up and down. “How am I still the rude one?” Keith retorted, turning to Adam. “Oh come on, that can’t be the first time you’ve heard that.” Lance exclaimed, annoyed as he made his way to his assigned seat. He could hear Adam and Shiro laughing as the professor came in to set up his materials for today’s lecture.

Lance didn’t expect Keith to stay for the whole class, as he mentioned before that this was his astronomy class. Lance was fairly certain Keith’s major had nothing to do with looking at stars and planets. Once class finished, Lance tried to leave the classroom quickly as he could so he wouldn’t have to walk with Keith to their next class. Luckily, his plan worked because Keith stayed behind to talk to Adam. Lance swiftly ran to his next class and plopped into his seat. From there, he silently went over what work needed to be done— until he heard a familiar voice. “Hey there, stranger.” Feeling a bit surprised, he turned to see who it was—Nyma. “Hey there gorgeous.” She giggled towards him with a slightly pink face—one point scored for Loverboy Lance. “I haven’t heard from you, did you forget about me?” Shit, he forgot to text Nyma back. He replied in a not-so-smooth way, “How could I ever forget someone as beautiful as you?” “What a cheeseball, you cutie. So, you going to the frat party on Saturday?” Nyma smiled, sitting on the desk next to Lance. “Definitely, will I see you there?” However, right as Nyma was going to answer, Keith came in between them and stood by her, with a slightly annoyed expression on his face “Can I have my seat back?” Wow, he does not have the ability to be nice to girls either—tragic. Ignoring him, she waved toward lance and said “Give me a call and I’ll find you.” Looking at Keith with narrowed eyes, she got up and went to her desk. Lance sent her a flirty wink and finger guns—good ol’ classic Lance. Pulling him out of his good mood, he heard soft laughter and turned to see Keith looking at him with an amused expression, “Is that the best you can do? Who does finger guns anymore?” Lance scoffed “It’s the loverboy Lance staple, it works every time! Not that you would know.” Lance grumbled as he crossed his arms, turning his head away from the mood-killer. Keith began to laugh harder, leaving Lance confused and weirded out. Was there a joke he wasn’t getting? “Loverboy Lance? Wow, did you come up with that yourself? Besides I’m not even-” Keith was cut off by the professor starting the lecture. Lance turned back to face the front, trying not to think about how that was the first time he had seen Keith laugh.

**-Mullet >:(-**

(1:15)

Are we ever going to work on the project or are you

just going to stomp out of the library again

**(1:27)**

**Well you did it so I had to try it once**

(1:29)

Wow

Do you hear that?

It’s the world gasping of shock

Who knew the great Keith Kogane could tell a joke

**(1:34)**

**Ha**

(1:37)

Oh

There he is, I thought I lost you there for a sec

**(1:44)**

**I thought we were talking about the project not me**

(1:45)

YES PLEASE

When are you free?

**(1:56)**

**I can do Sunday morning?**

(2:00)

UGh please no

I will be hungover from Saturday and I am NOT a morning person

**(2:08)**

**Fine afternoon then**

**Can we not meet somewhere public?**

(2:11)

Keith Kogane! I knew my charming good looks would get to you ;)

**(2:19)**

**Lance**

(2:21)

How hard have you fallen for me?

Are you trying to have your way with me? :0

**(2:24)**

**I don’t like being in public places so can you just drop it?**

(2:28)

Keith I was kidding

(2:35)

Keith? It was a joke

(2:47)

We could just meet at my apartment

I’ll text you the address

Lance’s peaceful Friday was soon rudely interrupted by a gremlin who came, stomping into the dining area. “What did you do this time?” “I’m assuming you’re talking to me.” Lance replied, not looking up from his laptop as he continued typing. “Why is Keith asking for your address? Is he coming to fight you?” Pidge questioned, pointing at their screen. “What?” Lance reached out, grabbing their phone, “I said I was going to send him the address.” Pidge looked at Hunk across the table; who was equally confused. “Is this a prank or-?” Pidge continued, getting their phone back. “No? We were going to work on our project. Do you happen to know why he doesn’t like to be in public? Like, I know he isn’t social, but why does he dislike attention so much?” “Okay now I’m really confused. Where are the cameras?” Pidge stepped up curiously, looking around the living room. “Pidge, I think he’s serious.” Hunk sighs looking at Lance. Appearing shocked, Pidge tilted their head with wide eyes, hopping up to sit onto the counter “Wait really? I thought you hated him, he was your ‘rival’ or something.” Lance shrugged, avoiding eye contact and chewing the inside of his cheek. “I’m just curious, he’s the rude one not me.” Pidge eyed him and sighed “Well, if you’re serious about it just ask him. It’s not really my story to tell.” Lance glanced over to Pidge again, looking surprised but weirdly curious about his rival “It’s that serious? I thought he was just shy or something.” Pidge just rolled their eyes, shook their head, and left the room.

Lance didn’t care about this stupid project or what mullet-boy had to say about it, all he cared about was getting another shot, pronto. They arrived at the party an hour late because Lance was indecisive on what to wear. He laid them all on his bed and even gave Hunk a little fashion show of his options, but still couldn’t choose one. “Lance if you do not get your ass dressed now I will personally strangle you in your sleep!” Pidge yelled from the living room. “I need to look good for Nyma!” he yelled back “Gotta show her how well Lancey Lance can clean up.” He muttered mostly to Hunk. “If you don’t hurry up there will be no Nyma so HURRY UP!” He eventually decided to pick the outfit with the shirt that accentuated his biceps (with cuffed jeans).

They had been at the party for about 30 minutes and there was no sign of Nyma or a bar to grab another drink. He eventually found the bar and somehow ended up taking a shot with a random group of frat boys that he just assumed were the ones who were responsible for the party. About an hour in, he had a light buzz and found himself in what seemed to be the dance floor. The DJ was putting on really good music, so he took a look up to see who it was—instead, he found Nyma talking to whoever the DJ was. He ungracefully tried to maneuver his way through the crowd to her. “I’ve been looking for the girl of my dreams, looks like I’ve just found her.” Nyma turned to see Lance and giggled happily. “Do you say that to all the girls you meet?” She said, moving closer to Lance. “Only those as beautiful as you, and last time I checked you’re the only one.” She smiled and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the quieter part of the house. “You’re even cuter than I thought.”

As soon as they got away from the dancing area she clung to him like a second skin. She leaned forward and spoke onto his lips “You look so good in that shirt.” Lance visibly swallowed, maybe it was the heat of the house or the many drinks he had, but he was (big) nervous. “Th-thanks, you look amazing as well.” “Awe, are you always this sweet?” she said seductively, closing the space between them that Lance could smell the alcohol on her breath—or was it his? “Only for you.” Lance shyly moved his hands on her waist, less confidently than he would’ve liked. She smiled, looking up into his eyes. “Well, aren’t I special.” With that she leaned up and closed the gap between their lips. Lance liked kissing as much as the next person, but it was much sloppier than intended. Lance was a lightweight and he knew it, but he had gotten nervous that Nyma had ditched him—so he drank too much, and is currently regretting that dumb decision. She didn’t seem to mind, or notice, since she kept leaning into him sliding her hands up his chest, then his arms. Lance was grateful she also had been drinking and couldn’t recognize how bad this make out session really was. Nyma then started to move her hands from his arms to his chest then lower and lower and… “Woah, uh, okay, um are you sober enough for this?” Lance said in a panic, lightly grabbing her wrists. Although Lance loved some good old-fashioned groping, he also believes in making love—not having drunk sex. “What? Do you not want to? Are you not attracted to me enough?” her tone had gotten serious and accusatory—she stepped back, visibly hurt and annoyed. “No! That’s not it, I just … want to make sure you’re okay with this.” He blabbered, he always talked too much when he was nervous. “Who are you? My mom? Geez Lance.” She scoffed and started to walk away. Shit, shit, he couldn’t let this gorgeous girl get away. “Hey! Wait, I’m good I just wanted to check on you. But uh sure let’s go.” He said in a hurry, grabbing her waist and tugging her back in. She smiled and gingerly placed her hands on his cheeks. “Good boy, Lance. What a great guy you are.” She spoke as if he was a puppy, which he usually would’ve been offended; but it was Nyma so he dismissed it.

As Lance and Nyma walked up the stairs of the dimly lit frat house, he felt a buzz in his pocket—it probably wasn’t important, right? Nyma led him to a room that was surprisingly empty, she walked in and closed the door behind them, locking the door. Another buzz. Lance sat on the bed as Nyma walked up to straddle his lap. They had begun kissing again, with more purpose now, as Nyma pushed him down on the bed. Another buzz. “Aren’t you going to take off your shirt? I’d love to see what you’re hiding under there.” Nyma eyes his jeans, glancing at his belt, “And what you’re hiding here, too.” She began to undo his belt buckle, and then slowly unbutton his jeans. Lance’s face turned pink and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid out of it. Right as Lance was clumsily unzipping Nyma’s dress, another buzz came in, but this time it was patterned—it was a call. “Uh, sorry, can I take this really quick?” Nyma rolled her eyes and huffed, “Is that really that important right now?” “I just want to make sure it’s nothing serious.” She huffed and crawled off of him slowly zipping her dress back up. He had missed the call but saw 8 new messages, 5 from Hunk and 3 from Pidge. Guess he didn’t feel the previous buzzing.

**\- GrEmLiN -**

(12:08)

Where are you?

Did you find Nyma

**-Hunky Monkey-**

(12:10)

Hey buddy where are you?

**\- GrEmLiN-**

(12:14)

HEY DICKHEAD ANSWER HUNK IS WORRIED

**-Hunky Monkey-**

(12:15)

Not to be overbearing but pidge and I are leaving soon. Are you coming with us?

Did you find a ride?

(12:20)

If you don’t answer I’m going to start a search party

(12:25)

Pidge and I are coming to look for you.


	7. Chapter 7

“Uhm, I have to go.” Lance said while buckling his belt and zipping his pants up. “Are you serious?!” She was beyond pissed. “I know this looks bad, but my friends are worried and-” “Can’t your friends wait? I thought you came here for me?!” her voice got louder, drowning out the music from the party going on outside. “I did, I mean do! But I don’t want to be a burden on them and they’re already worried so I should just go find them. I’m so sorry, I swear I’ll make this up to you!” Nyma just sat on the bed with her arms crossed, “Ugh, wow, Lance I didn’t know you were THAT type of guy.” Lance felt the anxiety start to well up in his belly, his mind started running, he was going to puke. “N-no I swear I’m not, I-I need to go. I’m so so sorry!” Lance yelled as he ran out the door. He kept running till he got past the front door and outside. He went straight to a bush and, “Lance! We found… you”, there was puke everywhere.

“It’s okay buddy, you’re okay now.” Hunk comforted Lance on their bathroom floor. Lance had managed to make it to their apartment without puking in the back of the Uber. “Here, some water.” Pidge said, handing Hunk a cup of water and sat down on the floor. “Thanks guys, you really don’t have to do this. I’ve handled being a mess alone before.” Lance said with his head hovering over the toilet seat. Hunk lightly slapped his thigh, “Okay well I want to! I want to make sure you’re doing okay.” “Ugh get a room.” Pidge teased as they made a fake attempt to throw up. Lance laughed to himself—he was glad he had such great friends. “Where were you all night? We lost you after you said you were going to fill up your cup.” Pidge questioned, taking a sip from their own cup of water. Lance sighed and leaned against the tub, looking down onto the tile.“Well, I went to do that and I accidently got into a group shot. I had no idea who those boys were, but one was so cute. He had this really nice jacket on and-” “Lance.” Hunk cut him off. “Oh right, then I went to the dance floor because the DJ was playing some bops, and I looked to see who it was and I found Nyma. I went to go talk to her and we went to the kitchen, I think? And we talked and kissed and I was about to tap that when you guys called—and yup that’s my story.” “Oh my gosh Hunk we are cock-blockers.” Pidge said, sarcastically putting their hand over their mouth, gasping dramatically. “Yeah! I was about to do all my special moves on her. Like the one where I-” “LANCE” Hunk cut in to interrupt him. Lance was obviously still a little tipsy and so were his friends, so they all laughed and didn’t ask any questions. Which, Lance was glad for, because he didn’t feel like explaining the real reason why he threw up in the front yard.

It was Sunday afternoon, when Lance woke up to the smell of sausage. He was about to get up when a sharp pain ripped through his head, causing him to lie back down abruptly. Ugh right, he had the worst night yesterday. He tried to recollect everything about yesterday and sadly he remembered most of it. He didn’t remember the small details, but he remembered everything that happened with Nyma. He had this intense urge to text her back to apologize, but something in the back of his head told him not to. Lance sighed and rolled over in his bed, opening up other apps on his phone to distract his mind. He scrolled mindlessly through Instagram and saw that Nyma had posted—it was a picture of her and a guy, who Lance didn’t recognize. They were standing in the bathroom of what, he assumed, was the frat house. His arm was wrapped around her waist and kissing her temple—she was smiling big. Her caption said “I guess you can say I had some fun last night.” with a side eye emoji. Well, that’s just great.

“Hunk gag me with a sausage right now because I just want to…” Lance had stormed into the kitchen in his PJ shorts and a big t-shirt (which was probably Hunks) and found Hunk, Pidge, and Keith sitting at the table. “…to die.” His day could not get any better. Pidge broke out in laughter, so hard they almost fell off their chair. “So you’re up, um want some food?” Hunk blurted, trying to soften the blow of what just happened. “Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to come by in the afternoon?” Lance stuttered, trying not to let his embarrassment show. Keith not-so-subtly looked Lance up and down, “Have you looked at a clock?” Lance looked at his phone, 1:47 pm. “Oh. Uhm, I’m going to get changed and I’ll be back.” Lance said with disappointment, mostly in himself. “Why, you look so good like that. I’m sure our guest doesn’t mind.” Pidge laughed, taking a bite out of a sausage. Lance shot them a “threatening” look and walked away towards the shower. 

Dying sounded so nice right now.

Lance took a shower and got into his “I’m-trying-but-I-don’t-want-to-look-like-I’m-trying” outfit. He would’ve gotten into something lazier, but after what happened, he felt that he needed to show that shorts and a t-shirt was not the best he could do. He went into the kitchen and only saw Hunk by the sink. “Where did Pidge and Keith go?” Lance asked, grabbing the painkillers from a nearby cabinet. “Keith gave them a ride back to their place, Pidge said something about needing to finish an assignment due tonight.” Lance just nodded and sat down at the table. “How are you feeling?” Hunk asked, sitting across from him. Lance took a pill and looked at Hunk “Uh better, just a minor headache but nothing too bad. What about you? Anything hurt?” “No not really, just super tired.” Lance was about to respond when they heard a loud motor revving outside. “What kind of asshole is overcompensating now?” Lance scoffed, turning towards the door. Hunk just chuckled and shook his head while walking to the door. Hunk opened the door to Keith who was holding a motorcycle helmet and walking up. Lance rolled his eyes and muttered to himself . “Of course.” 

Keith walked in and placed his helmet on the side table near the door and Lance eyed him. “You own a bike?” Lance secretly loved people who owned motorcycles, he thought it made them so much hotter—especially if they wear biker pants. “Yeah, I actually built it myself.” Extra hotness points. Lance widened his eyes, feeling impressed “Wait, like you built it-built it? Like you got the parts and put it together?” “Yeah, it was a project my dad and I started when I was a kid.” Keith smiled a little at the memory. Lance tried not to notice his smile, but failed—it’s the second time he’s seen it. “Well, color me impressed; I didn’t know you were smart. I just thought you were an artsy mullet.” Lance said as he got up to get himself a plate. “Don’t call me mullet.” Keith sighed, sitting at the table. Lance made his plate and sat down as well. “Why? I think it suits you well. You’re a SMART artsy mullet now.” Keith rolled his eyes. Hunk—still in the room—looked between the two and began walking toward his bedroom. “I’m going to take a nap,  _ please  _ don’t kill each other and you-” Hunk pointed at Lance, “Please don’t burn the apartment down again.” Lance put a hand up to his chest defensively “Hunky I cannot believe you would think I would do that.” “Wait again?” Keith asked, confusion written all over his face. Hunk laughed, “Lance decided to make some Cuban desert once and almost burnt the whole complex down.” “They are called pastelitos and it was ONE time Hunk” Lance retaliated, crossing his arms. Hunk just sent Lance a “behave yourself” look and walked to his room. Keith looked at Lance “Hunky? You and Hunk together or?” Lance laughed, “Hey Hunky!” Lance yelled towards Hunk’s room. “What?” Hunk answered, equally as loud. “Keith asked if we were together! Will you finally say yes to being mine?” Hunk’s laughter could be heard from where they were sitting. “No, we aren’t together. He’s a very straight man, and I am not.” Lance replied, taking a bite out of his food. “Oh, I just assumed.” Keith remarked, looking a bit sheepish. “Don’t sweat it, Hunk and I get that all the time. Him and I are just really close. Now weren’t we going to work on the project?”

Lance finished his food and cleaned the table to clear up space to work. For once, they weren’t arguing about every single thing. They were actually making progress for a while—until movies came up. “So, you haven’t watched 500 Days of Summer or Love, Rosie or The Fault in Our Stars?! Please tell me you have at least watched The Notebook!” Lance said in disbelief, shooting up from his seat at the dining table. Keith signed, sketching onto his paper “They are all romantic movies; I always get bored and never finish them.” Lance could not believe what he was hearing. “Keith, you are going to kill me. What type of movies DO you watch then?” Keith looked to the side, thinking. “I really like sci-fi, or psychological thrillers, or a good action movie.” Lance groaned and leaned back into his chair. “Ugh you’re such a boy.” Keith glanced at him, a little annoyed. “What? What does that even mean?” Lance popped his head up—he had an idea. “If I watch one of your movies you have to watch one of mine. Deal?” “Lance, we have a project due, besides don’t you hate me or something?” Keith reminded him, but Lance was already heading toward the living room. “I can put our rivalry aside just for this moment, besides we are practically done with the project, right?” “No not-” “Exactly, so why not take a little break?”

After Lance got his laptop connected to the T.V. he grabbed some blankets and asked Keith if he wanted popcorn. “No thanks, why are we doing this again?” he said moving to the couch. “Because you’re uncultured, consider this a favor. Now choose one.” Lance said, already sitting at the couch, not giving Keith much of a choice. “I’m not uncultured.” Keith rolled his eyes. Lance looked up to him waiting for an answer. “I don’t know, this was your idea.” He shrugged, crossing his arms. “C’mon Keith this isn’t rocket science, just choose one.” Keith stared at him for a moment then turned towards the blank T.V. “Have you seen 10 Cloverfield Lane?” “Doesn’t even ring the tiniest bell. Cloverfield it is.” Lance said getting up and moving to his laptop to search up the movie. “Okay got it. Ooh this looks interesting.” Lance said pressing play and going back to his spot on the couch. “Where are you getting this from?” Keith said leaning on the armrest. “You are now my accomplice to watching movies illegally, now come on sit down you’re making me nervous. I promise I won’t bite… unless you want me too.” Lance teased, patting the spot next to him. “Do you flirt with everyone or am I just the lucky one.” Keith questioned, sitting next to Lance. “You feel that you’re lucky? Keith I didn’t know you had a crush on me.” Keith looked at Lance without any trace of humor. “Keith, can you ever take a joke? You cannot be that serious.” Keith just shrugged and turned to the movie.

One movie turned to two, then three, till it was almost 11 at night. “I don’t get it? All these movies just end in tragedy?” Keith said looking at his phone to check the time. “Keith that’s not the point!” Lance turned towards Keith. He had confusion written all over his face, a face Lance felt he wore a lot. “Then what, that they are all like ‘couple goals’?” Lance laughed, “The point of all these movies isn’t to show you that every couple is cute, it’s to show you that it gets better in the end. Every happy ending comes with a story, and that story always has ups and downs. Sometimes it has more downs than ups, but I’d like to believe it all somehow works out in the end—even if we don’t believe it ourselves.” Lance started to look down at his hands on his lap, after realizing Keith was still quiet. He started getting more anxious the longer the silence went unbroken. “Heh, but what do I know? I’m just naïve, I’d believe you if you said aliens were real.” “They are.” “What?” “Aliens, they are real.” Lance looked up at Keith, all of a sudden, he just broke into laughter. “No wonder you’re friends with Pidge. Don’t tell me you actually believe in that!” Keith was about to open his mouth when Hunk came out of his room towards the kitchen. “Oh wow Keith you’re still here? I thought you left already, you guys must have gotten a lot done.” Keith glared at Lance as Hunk passed by. “We got distracted and started watching movies.” Lance said nodding towards the T.V. “I’m guessing you were the distraction?” Hunk said looking at the table filled with sketches that were obviously done by Keith. “Hey!” “Well anyways, I found a new recipe I wanted to try out for-“, Hunk looked at the clock, “-dinner? You want to stay Keith?” “Oh, um thanks, but I have to get home. Shiro is probably waiting up for me.” Keith said as he got up from the couch. “Next time.” Hunk said smiling and walking fully into the kitchen. Lance felt some disappointment that Keith had to leave and he didn’t know why. He didn’t like Keith, they were merely just acquaintances, not even friends really. “Lance?” Keith’s voice broke through his thoughts. “What?” “I said when do you want to work on the project again?” Keith had already seemed to be in the progress of packing up all the sketches and his things. “Oh, uh I’ll have to check since exams are coming up. I’ll text you?” “Sure. I’ll see you in class.” Keith finished packing up and grabbed his helmet from the side table and left. Lance locked the door behind him and went to go sit at the dining table.

“I thought you said you were archenemies.” Hunk said getting out some ingredients he needed from the refrigerator. Lance looked at him with a confused look. “You guys seemed to be just fine. Dare I say, friends even.” “What? We aren’t friends, he doesn’t even know my favorite color. Besides we don’t hang out, it’s just for the project. This is like the first time we’ve been in each other’s presence and not fought.” Now Hunk had the confused look. “What?” Lance said, feeling the heat rising to his face. “No no no. Lance please do not fall for him. You don’t even know him! He could be just as bad as you described him. Pidge did say he had a past, maybe they meant like a past of hurting people or being a criminal!” “Hunk I’m not falling for him! I thought you were the one to always see the good in people. Besides I don’t even know if he likes men.” Lance said, trying his best to cover his face with his blanket without being obvious. “Lance, I do try, but I don’t want to see you getting hurt again.” Lance got up from his seat and walked towards Hunk, “Thanks Hunk. But don’t worry, I don’t have feelings for Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend for helping me edit TT^TT you're the best


	8. Chapter 8

80, that’s how many texts Lance had sent to Keith every day. Maybe that was an exaggeration but when he wasn’t in class or doing work, he would be texting Keith. These past few weeks had gone by in flash and they weren’t able to meet up, but they texted constantly.

**-KeithyBoy-**

(5:15)

So you’re saying you actually believe in aliens.

**(5:16)**

**Yes**

(5:16)

How?

And why??

**(5:18)**

**There is evidence Lance**

**Just ask Pidge to show you, they know**

(5:20)

Why don’t you show me?

Damnit Lance, too strong. Besides you guys just barely started being friends, this is too fast. You don’t even know him that well yet.

**(5:23)**

**I mean I guess I could**

(5:23)

Coffee or tea

**(5:23)**

**What?**

(5:23)

Coffee or tea?

**(5:24)**

**???**

(5:24)

Come on Keith it’s not that hard

Do you prefer coffee or tea?

I’m just asking your opinion on it, nothing more

**(5:26)**

**Um coffee I guess**

(5:27)

Beach or mountains

**(5:29)**

**Mountains**

**What’s this for?**

(5:31)

I just don’t know much about you

Curiosity I guess?

Now, favorite animal

**(5:33)**

**Really Lance?**

(5:35)

Just answer the question

**(5:40)**

**Hippos**

(5:41)

That’s adorable

Suits you well

Now alcohol or no alcohol

**(5:43)**

**Suits me? How?**

(5:46)

It’s like adorable but can still kill you

ANyways answer the question

**(5:57)**

**Um depends I guess**

(5:59)

Explain

**(6:02)**

**Well at a party sure, some drinks are okay**

**I don’t like to blackout**

**Not a fan of not being able to control my actions or remember anything**

(6:05)

Ahhh so you’re a control freak

Totally saw that coming

**(6:07)**

**I just like to be aware**

(6:09)

Well let your guard down for a bit

There is a house party at the end of this week

Come with me

Us*

**(6:10)**

**Parties aren’t really my thing**

(6:12)

Live a little Keith

YOLO

**(6:12)**

**Did you just say YOLO**

(6:13)

Yes

Now please come so I don’t regret saying YOLO

**(6:18)**

**I’ll think about it**

Midterms were a pain in Lance’s ass. He thought they came too quick and some were just unnecessary. Unlike finals, they still had to go to all their classes while midterms were going on. In his art class they were expected to show some progress on their project, thank god Keith was such a good artist and had taken the time to sketch more ideas out. He had to remember to thank him for that later. The end of midterms and the weekend finally came after what seemed like ages. “Who is ready to get fucked up!!” Pidge yelled, bursting through the front door. “I’m assuming you finished your classes for the day.” Lance said, putting some dishes in their proper spaces. “Fuck yes and I am ready to not remember anything tonight!” Pidge plopped down, laying on the couch that was closest to them. “You usually aren’t this enthusiastic, what’s the occasion?” “My astrophysics midterm was tough, but I’m pretty sure I kicked its ass. Besides, Keith is FINALLY coming to a party.” Lance stopped in his tracks. “He is?” He said grabbing his phone immediately texting Keith.

**-KeithyBoy-**

(4:15)

So you decided to come

**(4:21)**

**Yeah**

**I was going to pass by later**

(4:22)

Well we were going to leave around 9ish since Hunk is DD

and he has work tomorrow

are you driving there?

Or riding?

Or whatever

**(4:25)**

**Do you mind if I go with you guys?**

**I don’t want to leave my motorcycle there**

(4:26)

Sure buddy!

**(4:27)**

**Okay**

He really said ‘buddy’—oh Lance was going to kill himself before the night was over. “Where’s Hunk anyways?” Pidge asked, setting their things down and moving to the kitchen. “Oh he should be back soon? His last class ended at 3:45.” Lance replied, sitting at the table. “I guess he got held up with something.” Pidge shrugged and sat down across from him. “Hey Pidge… Uh, so what’s the deal with all those alien conspiracies?” Pidge snapped their head up so quick Lance wondered if they got whiplash. “You have been talking to Keith, haven’t you?” “Well, uh yeah. We have a project together.” He felt his ears getting hot. Pidge could figure out anything if they focused hard enough—and this, was not something difficult to figure out. “Is that all you’re talking about? I thought you hated him.” “People change Pidge, opinions change.” Pidge gave him a disbelieving look. “But I never said I didn’t!” “So basically, you changed your opinion on him.” Pidge held a sinister smile. The sound of keys could be heard by the door, oh thank whatever god that was looking down on him. “Oh hey guys.” Hunk said opening the door; Hunk was his god giving him mercy. “You ready to fucking rage my friend?” Pidge jumped onto Hunk, smiling big. “As much ‘rage’ as I can without alcohol in my system.”

A couple hours had passed and everyone was getting ready to leave when the doorbell rang. “I’LL GET IT!” Lance screamed running down the hall. He knew it was Keith and felt something flutter inside him. No, not this soon. He took a deep breath and tried to look like he didn’t just run to get the door because of him. He opened the door and, “Hey …woah you look nice.” Lance said before he could stop himself. Keith was looking exceptionally well, way better than usual. He usually looked like some art bum, but now he completely fit the “bad boy with a motorcycle” trope. His biker boots, his fingerless gloves, his leather jacket, his … his hair. “Uhm thanks.” Keith said, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Your hair. The mullet it’s gone.” “You’re that obsessed with my hair?” he asked confused, “I just put it up Lance.” Lance didn’t realize that they were still standing by the door. “Oh um, come inside. I mean about time you got rid of that mop on your head it was horrendous.” Keith walked in while rolling his eyes. “keeeEEEEFFFF” Pidge was running down the hall towards the living room where Lance was awkwardly standing. “Someone is ready to party. Pidge.. wait.. don’t climb me brat.” Pidge was already on Keith as he tried to swat them away. Lance had forgotten that they had known each other since they were children, he suddenly felt left out. “I can’t believe you’re FINALLY going to a party, about time you relax for a second.” “Ugh Pidge you know how I feel around parties, it’s really not my place.” Lance felt like he was about to intrude on something personal, maybe he should go. “Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Whatever, just have fun tonight? Hunk is DD so let loose a little.” Pidge was not the sentimental type at all, but they were actually being sweet for once. It made Lance wonder why this occasion was so special. “Okay it’s time to go, everyone ready?” Hunk said coming to the end of the hall. “FUCK YEAH!” “Okay Pidge.”

They arrived at the party with music already blasting through the windows and people everywhere. They luckily found a parking spot a block away, which was bizarre with how many cars there were. “Okay I don’t want to be the party mom, but I’m going to be. Please, everyone answer their phone if we get separated, yes Lance I mean you. And drink your water, you’ll love me in the morning. Also, I know everyone wants to drink, but could we please not have a repeat of the last frat party?” Hunk started saying as soon as they all got out of the car. “What happened at the last frat party?” Keith asked. “Nothing!” Lance said a little too loudly. “He puked in the bushes and cried about a girl all night.” Pidge said hopping next to them. “PIDGE! You gremlin! I did no such thing; I mean I puked but that’s it!” Lance said sneering at Pidge. “Ugh, no one would ever believe that they are adults.” Hunk said more to himself, but Keith heard and laughed under his breath. “Hurry up guys, this person needs some shots in them!” Pidge said pointing to themselves a couple feet away.

The smell of booze, sweat, and drugs hit them in the face the moment they opened the door. “I haven’t even had a drink and I already feel tipsy.” Lance said to the group. “Well let’s fix that shall we? Shots let’s go!” Pidge said, grabbing Lance’s hand and dragging him away. Out of reflex he reached out to the person next to him, which so happened to be Keith. “Oh uh, sorry. Habit ha.” Lance awkwardly laughed as he let go. Keith didn’t give him a reaction. They made it to where all the drinks were and managed to find a couple of empty cups, now to choose his poison for the night. “Wow they have a lot of bottles; whoever’s party this is they are loaded.” Lance said to Pidge who nodded. He looked at Keith who seemed uncomfortable with the whole situation. “Here, have a cup of … whatever this is. I think it's jungle juice? I don’t know it’s too dark in here.” Lance said as he poured a cup and handed it to Keith. “Thanks, I don’t usually take drinks from strangers but I’ll let this one slide.” Keith shouted back. They were a good distance away from the music, but it was still hard to hear. “Keith is that a joke!? I don’t know whether to be impressed that you made a joke for once or hurt by the fact that you called me a stranger.” Lance said pouring himself a drink as well. Keith laughed into his cup and took a sip. “I guess all our time together meant nothing. And to think that you were finally going to be upgraded from acquaintance to level 1 friend.” Lance said, shaking his head. “What’s a level 2 friend?” Keith sounded more serious and it caught Lance off-guard. Lance didn’t know if he was kidding or not, he was just going to assume this was still part of the joke. “You know, knowing the basics of me, maybe some secrets, and we hang out at least three times a month.” Keith laughed, “Those are some very specific guidelines.” “Duh, not everyone has the opportunity to be in the presence of Lance McClain.” Keith rolled his eyes, but they were playful. That was different. They stayed there making small talk until they heard cheering by what they assumed was the dining area, they both non verbally agreed to go check what it was.

The sound was coming from a game of beer pong, except it was three guys huddled on one side and a very small Pidge on the other. By the looks of it Pidge was winning, by a lot. “Hey losers! Watch me get this last ball in with my eyes closed.” Pidge said to Keith and Lance as they made their way closer. Pidge made some final calculations in their head then closed their eyes and threw the ping pong ball. It surprisingly went in; cheering could be heard by everyone around the table. “Ha! Win number 7.” Pidge said high-fiving a bunch of strangers around them. “7?! Pidge we just got here?!” Lance said confused and trying to do the math in his head. “I’m a champion of beer pong at any party, where else do you think I go off to.” Pidge said motioning like it was obvious. “7? I don’t believe you.” A wave of ‘oohs’ could be heard around Lance. “Okay hotshot let’s go, you and Keith versus me.” Lance was about to say a comeback when Keith cut him off, “Game on nerd.”

The game actually went on for some while, Lance wasn’t too bad, but Keith was astonishingly really good. It was down to one cup on each side, it was Keith’s turn and the room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the music from the other room. Lance felt the tension between the two and held his breath, then Keith threw the ping pong and … he made it. The whole room erupted into screams and cheers. It felt like a professional game. Lance jumped up as Keith turned to him, Lance instinctively wrapped his arms around and hugged him. Oh no, too close, he could smell his cologne, it smelt like some type of spice. He jumped back and realized Keith’s hands were on his waist. He needed a drink ASAP. “Uh, let’s go get a shot. To celebrate?” Lance was tense, he could tell that Keith felt it too. “Sure, bet I can outdrink you.” A flip in Lance’s mind switched, “Oh you’re so on.”

Lance knew how little alcohol he could actually handle and here he was on his 5th shot, because he couldn’t back down from a competition. “You okay Lance? You look like you’re going to fall.” Keith said with a smirk, ripping Lance from his internal regrets. “I’m just- just peachy keen.” Lance said as he tried to focus on his words so he wouldn’t stumble over them. “Just tell me you can’t and I win.” There was that smirk again, Lance would do anything to just go up to him and kiss that smirk away. He was starting to think that was a good idea so he took his 5th shot to try to shake it away, but instead started regretting it instantly. Keith also took his 5th shot, but he was looking way more stable than Lance did. All he could do is stare at Keith and his amazing violet eyes and that dumb mullet in a ponytail, gosh he looked good in that ponytail. He just wants to run his hands through his hair and- “Lance?” Keith sounded much closer than he remembered, that’s when he looked up and saw he somehow made it across the kitchen island where they were taking their shots. He was practically on Keith, once his mind caught up he took a step back and felt his face get hot. “Uh, let’s go dance! I love this song!” Lance tried to change the subject and turned around to walk towards the music. He only turned around for a second to check if Keith was following and saw Keith take another shot and start to walk behind him.

They got to the room where the music was and tried to get in the crowd, Lance actually _loves_ to dance, but he imagined Keith wouldn’t want others to see. Once they got as close to the center as they could then Lance started to dance, he felt the beat in his feet and just went with it. Keith just awkwardly stood there, red all the way up to his ears. Lance didn’t know if it was because of the shots or if it was the amount of people, but he was starting to feel very hot. He got closer to Keith and grabbed his hands to make him dance, like in those middle school dances where everyone just held hands and swayed back and forth since no one really knew how to dance. Keith had a small smile as he let himself be moved by Lance’s hands. This worked for a while till the DJ started playing Latin songs and Lance just about lost it. He started to dance with more experience, letting go of Keith he now looked a little lost. Then it hit him, the heat, the shots…Keith. He didn’t know what came over him, but he slowly started walking towards Keith and put his arms around his neck. Keith looked at him and hesitated, but he eventually put his own hands on Lance’s waist. Lance swayed them slowly and with every step he got closer and closer till their chests were touching. Lance could smell Keith’s spicy cologne again, but now mixed with the alcohol from his breath. They were so close, too close, but Lance didn’t want to move. Lance’s drunk mouth started talking nonsense, “Wow, this is kinda gay bro.” Keith didn’t say or react for a few moments then he started laughing, “Good thing I’m really gay ‘bro’.” Lance felt his eyes go wide, then he smirked, “Well that’s a relief, I thought I was the only one who liked boys.” Keith chuckled, he leaned in slowly and let Lance close the gap. He felt Keith’s lips against his own and wow did they taste so good. He opened his mouth to get a taste of Keith’s tongue and was pleased to be met with it. He moved his hands into Keith’s hair and tugged lightly. A low growl escaped Keith’s mouth, boy did that go straight to Lance’s pants. There was a small voice in the back of his head telling him to stop, but he couldn’t listen, all he wanted was more.


End file.
